This invention relates to the anchoring of boats, and more particularly concerns apparatus which aids the boat operator in the placement and retrieval of the boat's anchor.
The anchoring of a boat above a precise location is often made difficult by the effects of currents and wind which may unpredictably change the position of the boat during the period of time required for the anchor to make its descent. Although many systems and devices to expedite precise boat anchoring have earlier been disclosed, such earlier efforts have generally involved expensive components or complex features difficult to operate.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for indicating a precise location at which it is desired to drop an anchor.
It is another object of this invention to provide apparatus as in the foregoing object which further indicates the location a boat would have if anchored at said precise location and moved pivotally about its anchor by prevailing wind and current.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide apparatus of the aforesaid nature which can be quickly and easily operated.
It is still another object of this invention to provide apparatus of the aforesaid nature of rugged and durable construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.